Differentiation and proliferation of stem cells and progenitor cells are normal ongoing processes that act in concert to support tissue growth during organogenesis, cell repair and cell replacement. The system is tightly regulated to ensure that only appropriate signals are generated based on the needs of the organism. Cell proliferation and differentiation normally occur only as necessary for the replacement of damaged or dying cells or for growth. However, disruption of these processes can be triggered by many factors including the under- or overabundance of various signaling chemicals, the presence of altered microenvironments, genetic mutations or a combination thereof. Disruption of normal cellular proliferation and/or differentiation can lead to various disorders including proliferative diseases such as cancer.
Conventional therapeutic treatments for cancer include chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy. Often these treatments are ineffective and surgical resection may not provide a viable clinical alternative. Limitations in the current standard of care are particularly evident in those cases where patients undergo first line treatments and subsequently relapse. In such cases refractory tumors, often aggressive and incurable, frequently arise. The overall survival rates for many solid tumors have remained largely unchanged over the years due, at least in part, to the failure of existing therapies to prevent relapse, tumor recurrence and metastasis. There remains therefore a great need to develop more targeted and potent therapies for proliferative disorders. The current invention addresses this need.